nicktoonsenfandomcom-20200213-history
90s nicktoons adventures
90s nicktoons adventures is a television series in 2017 starring the 90s nicktoons and the actors Season 1 episodes Episode 1: Pilot: Henry and June started 1990 and they watched two adverts from TVS new years day, after they watch them, they met the other 90s how they travel from plane to trains (song: travel to Moab preformed by June) Episode 2: let me eat a bubblegum: Henry, June and the girls are crazy like fun, but when Malese decides to play outside while June relaxes while chewing a bubble gum, at the end, the girls asked "can we share?" June added, "whoops, too late!" (Song: chewing preformed by June) Episode 3: teenage girl in love: Lizzy becomes a rock n roll girl, she says to rocko that if she doesn't know the meaning of the word cancelled due to refute that love is, rocko asks her about the song from the muppet show, so he becomes a jock (song: teenager in love preformed by Lizzy and the do wop boys) Episode 4: snowing at night: at school, henry and june were looking at the window where the morning comes, Amanda gave them porridge and cheese on toast to warm them up, as they play outside, the other kids from year 6 went out, they throw snowballs at Amanda, as Erin is cold, June says "your hands getting chilly so get your gloves on please!" When it's 4pm, henry announces "all year students, inside!" In the ICT room nearly home time, when Erin gave the students some cheese on toasts for dinner, porridges, pudding with custard for dessert and hot chocolate to warm them up at night, the four people are at the minibus with the others at the end (song: cbeebies winter song 2011 preformed by Henry and June) Episode 5: a date with Lizzy: when ickis is about to go on a hot date, Oblina is playing some mini golf while Henry and June gave up by calling Lizzy, they make ickis and Lizzy romance on a hottest date ever (song: gone on a date preformed by Lizzy, henry and june) Episode 6: no interuptions: Henry asks June about how is something that is like to this, as they try again, Erin cames and says to them the adverts you will do is the pearl diver advert from 2000 (song: Henry and June came marias preformed by Erin) Episode 7: come fly with us: Helga, Gerald, Arnold, henry and June gives Amanda to teach her to fly, as Henry and June asks that they want to fly, they begin floating around with Amanda (song: butterflies preformed by Helga Pataki, Gerald Johansson and Arnold shortman) Episode 8: before they die: Henry and June begin a parachute jump and screamed "yay" like a muppet, and then ended up in a crash and all the actors send them to the hospital (song: before we die preformed by Henry and June) Episode 9: journal of paper: rocko says the paper is good for a short story, Malese, June, henry, Kel and Keke fly on a paper aeroplane and rocko says flying is fun (song: up, up and away preformed by rocko, Malese and Keke) Episode 10: much better than anybody: Oblina scares Keke, but she's sad, June asks her to cheer her up, so she's never scared of monsters (song: infants are scary preformed by Keke) Episode 11: royal friends: all the old leavers came to stay with the 90s nicktoons (song: you know you have a friend by Henry and June) Season 2 Episode 1: slumber party: Henry and June invited the kids to a party at berzerk for Ciara's birthday (song: something tells me preformed by Henry and June) Episode 2: any opinions expressed: Erin is too shy about going to get any opinion of what she does, she never try again, but Henry and June asks her (song: I'm okay preformed by Erin, Lizzy, Malese and emma) Episode 3: Wham act: Henry and June were about to become wham, they like wham, as they go to school, they asked Keke to become wham members, the students put up posters for the talent show, as Lizzy takes them to supercuts, they get haircuts and outfits, they both came in the locker room and introduced themselves that they're not henry and june, they're Henry Michael and June Ridgely better known as wham kids, at night, keke introduces the wham kids as she says "Ladies and Gentlemen, for tonight, two kids will sing wham songs from the album's fantastic, make it big, music from the edge of heaven and the final, so without further ado, put your hands together for the wham kids! Woooo!" And three sets of curtains open to reveal Henry and June, who were dressed as wham members, and were about to sing a medley of songs from wham, at the end, they tell everyone to buy their record albums, fantastic, make the world big, music from the edge of heaven and the final (song: Wham medley preformed by Henry and June) Episode 4: shut up Lori beth: all the children are getting shouty, Lori Beth decides to quit shouting (song: stop by Lori beth) Episode 5: paganrazzi: thank Henry and June for nature, Erin is not liking trees (song: repeat from any opinions expressed) Episode 6: hit me and you, one last time: a group of kids are fans of Erin (song: repeat from any opinions expressed and paganrazzi) Episode 7: the wing: Erin and the boys hate the wing (song: repeat from much better than anybody) Episode 8: departures: would Henry and June say goodbye to other actors, except Erin, Emma and Ryan? And replaced by Zach and Taylor? (Song: 90s (it's here for five) sung by Henry and June) (last apperance of ariana, Matt, Keke, Lori Beth, Malese, Carlos, James, Nathan, demi, Logan, ciara, alisa, Lisa, Jeff, Keenan, Kel and Lizzy) Season 3 Episode 1: